Let You Go
by mithrabear
Summary: a story about Hannah and a boyfriend who can't keep his promise. She is broken hearted. Oneshot.


dedicated to my friend :)

There she sat, on top of a cold piece of rock lying in the sand of a once beautiful beach. This girl's name was Hannah.. She sat there broken hearted with a notebook on her lap. She was writing something down. What was it? Lyrics. It was lyrics for a song.

_Broken promises  
But you don't really mind  
It's not the first time and you know it  
Don't you know _

Michael who used to be the 'love of her life' broke his promise to her, _again. _She sat there thinking and thinking on the years she wasted her life with him. Why, oh why did she have to go through with this!? Where was her happy ending?

_Tell me why it is you only smile inside  
But when you break me into nothing  
Don't you know_

Two years ago, she and Michael were sitting at the exact spot on the same beach. It was beautiful back then; its sight was breath taking. It was the spot where he confessed his love to her. They went out for months and if you could see them, you would say how perfect they were for each other, but then you would be wrong. Girls would say he was perfect, but he really wasn't… he was selfish. Although he loved Hannah very much, he got a great record deal with a music record company. When he heard the news, he got up and left, leaving Hannah behind and forgetting the promise he made to her.

Oh, only if he knew how much he hurt Hannah. It almost broke her heart into pieces. She had a hole ripped from her chest. A painful one too, like how Bella Swan felt when Edward Cullen left her in the book New Moon. Just like Edward, Michael promised he would never leave her. But at the time, Hannah thought a hole like Bella's it couldn't really happen in real life, but it did, only it was worse. She cried and sobbed and almost gave up until he showed up.

It was the night when Hannah almost hung herself when she heard the doorbell. Nobody was home and she had to get it. When she opened the door, she found Michael, dripping wet in the rain with flowers in his hand. Hannah just stood their shocked and hurt. She didn't know what to say. He apologized to her and promised once _again_ that he would never leave her. She was still a bit naïve and went back to him. She spent all of her time with him, even though he was still the same selfish guy he was before; but she couldn't see that. She laughed and kissed him and thought nothing wrong could ever happen. He was her first kiss and boyfriend too.

_You're the one mistake I really didn't mind  
So beautiful, unmerciful  
It took me down  
Too little and too late_

But now, sitting on the beach, Hannah replayed the moments that just happened a day earlier. She remembered Michael bringing her here. She was delighted when he asked her to come. She knew it was something big, but not something that would devastate her. It was a year since he came back and dated, and they always professed their love to each other everyday. '_Could it be a ring?! Is he going to propose to me?!'_ were her thoughts. She was excited, especially hearing rumors that Michael just bought something very expensive. She wanted to scream in pure delight, but kept it inside of her… but when she looked at his eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"Hannah, I'm sorry, I think we should end our relationship." Said Mike with his eyes facing the sand.

Hannah felt the hole of pain open again. "What?" she said.

"I don't think we should be together."

"Why Michael, why are you doing this to me?"

"Because… I love another girl."

And that single sentence kept on replaying in Hannah's head. Hannah who didn't know what to say, said, "But what about the promise?"

"I'm sorry Hannah, I'm truly sorry, but I can't keep it."

"Why Michael, why can't you? There must be a fucking reason. And if you loved this girl, then why'd you go back to me?"

He was at a loss for words. He couldn't say anything.

"I can't believe you went out with me all this time and loved another girl! Were you trying to hurt me more or something? So all those memories were a lie? You didn't love me?

He still was speechless.

"Well that's okay, you've hurt me more than you can ever love me anyway, I'm glad I know the truth now. I just can't believe I wasted the last two years of my life with you. I wish you never came here or talked to me in the first place"

And with that statement, Hannah left and ran home crying her eyes out. She couldn't sleep at all that night.

_See now I know your kind  
You fake it easy just to please me  
Don't you know  
It's not like we haven't tried over and over again  
Sleepless nights, wrong or right  
Goodbye_

And now she was at the beach, still crying, but silently. Everytime she thought of his sentence, "Because… I love another girl", her heart broke into pieces, and it continue to break as she thought about it again and again. It also broke into smaller pieces Everytime she thought about his promise. His stupid promise.

_I remember when you came with me that night  
We said forever, that you would never let me go  
But here I am again  
With nothing left inside  
Know I don't wanna  
But I gotta let you go _

As she wrote the last words in her song, she could feel the tears pouring onto the paper. Oh well, she could always rewrite it later. Maybe she wouldn't, maybe she would be gone. Oh shit. Thoughts of suicide again, how wonderful. But before she could think any further, she wrote the last words.

_I gotta let you go  
It's you  
There's nothing I can do_


End file.
